Stray Bullet
Synopsis Bubbles saves a squirrel by giving her Chemical X, turning her into Bullet, the Powerpuff Squirrel with super powers and joins the team. Synopsis Part 1 While enjoying some family time in Townsvile's local forest, Bubbles saves a helpless little squirrel from a hawk. As her and her sisters stare at it, the squirrel loses its consciousness. It wakes up again with the girls still gazing over it, only this time the squirrel is in a box in the girls' room. Buttercup then asks what they should name it. Blossom and Bubbles suggest girl names while Buttercup suggests a boy name. They then get into an argument on declaring if it's a boy or girl when the Professor enters their room. He tells them that the squirrel may not make it and there's nothing he can do. Some time after the lights are out, Bubbles gains an idea. She races to the lab and gives the squirrel three drops of Chemical X before getting into bed. The next morning, the Professor awakens the girls and tells them the squirrel is sleeping. Instantly the girl receive a call from the Mayor. Blossom and Buttercup dash away, but Bubbles stays. With a little support from her father, Bubbles chases after her sisters. When the girls arrive at the Mayor's office, they find evidence that Mojo Jojo has been there and they fly to his lab only to discover they've fallen into his trap. Before he can destroy them, a figure surrounded in orange light defeats Mojo and frees the girls. The orange light is shown to be the squirrel and Bubbles tells her sisters she gave the squirrel Chemical X in order to save it. Instead of being mad, Buttercup says it should fight crime with them, but before it can they have to do something first. Part 2 Now at home, the girls hold a ceremony and welcome the squirrel into the family. They name him Bullet the Powerpuff Squirrel and he begins to fight crime alongside the girls. A few days later, Bullet hears the cries of a baby mouse in trouble and races to save it. The girls follow and watch him battle with the same hawk that nearly killed him. Bullet defeats the hawk and is thanked by the woodland creatures, but him fame is short lived when the girls call him to come home. On the way back, the girls notice Bullet looking back toward the forest only to see him fly back. Once caught up to him, Bubbles talks to Bullet. Bullet tells her that he's worried about the animals in to forest and wants to stay and protect them. Blossom and Buttercup tell Bubbles to tell Bullet they need him and he should stay with them, but Bubbles tells Bullet to stay in the forest. At first when they hear this, Blosom and Buttercup are in total shock but after laying some ground, they finally understand and say their fair-wells to Bullet. Once the girls have left, Bullet rescues a baby rabbit and the animals welcome him as their protector. Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Bubbles **Blossom **Buttercup *Bullet *Mojo Jojo *Professor Utonium Minor Characters *The Mayor of Townsville Trivia *Bullet is the only member of the PPG who is not a human. *This is Bullet﻿'s first episode appearance. *Even though she chose to live in the forest, Bullet is still a PPG member. *This is the second episode where the girls avoid getting hypnotized, the first one was in Beat Your Greens. *Blossom's summoning of the Girls, Professor, and Bullet with the toy microphone set to celebrate the promotion of Bullet to be a Powerpuff Girl is a direct reference to Woody summoning the committee of toys in the movie ''Toy Story. ''Blossom's line "Testing, testing. Is this thing on?" is identical to Woody's dialogue, and the mic set in the episode is identical to that in the movie. *The forest where Bullet lives is essentially a woodland version of Townsville, complete with a gopher/groundhog that resembles the Mayor, a fox that resembles Miss Bellum, and a firefly for a Powerpuff Hotline. Goofs *When Powerpuff Girls and Bullet notice crying cats, Blossom's bangs is red instead of orange. *When Buttercup destroys the flasher and during the removal of the three trucks, the girls' dresses are black, with the belts in their respective colors. Category:Episodes